Harry Potter! High Punch!
by TheCrackFicAuthor
Summary: Don't read this. I wrote it over the summer and somehow sent it to my friend. It's disturbing. I repressed the memories of it. Sequel to Spongebob! High Kick!


**Harry Potter  
Crack Fiction  
Chapter 1: Draco's Bong**  
Harry was bored as fuck looking around his surroundings. He grew tiresome at being bored and began to walk out the door to the common room, which had been turned into an entertainment room. He saw Hermoine, Ginny, and Luna stripping as they twerked in front of Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville who had their wankers in the air shaking it while Miley Cyrus' song "We can't stop" played non stop on the loud radio. Harry laughed as he pointed his wand over his head and transformed his robes into Miley's outfit from the video. He shook his ass in the air as Draco slapped it, shaking his magical bong/dildo as it spewed out smoke. Harry then ran over to Hermoine with Draco in tow. He then transformed the scene into a jazzy club with Herminy dressed in a black singlet, black stilettos and a pink glove on her right hand on stage singing the song "Single Ladies" while Luna and Ginny sang backup/ snorted some massive mounds of coke. Ginny then bent Luna over and ate the shit out of her. Literally, she stabbed open her Anus three times the size of normal with a jack knife, took out a tablespoon and started eating her feces. After she was done she stabbed Luna in the uterus and sliced her up until she reached the sternum. She had cut open the skin and ripped out Luna's heart and ate it. Luna died immediately after, prompting Neville to flirt with a Patil twin. Ginny was still eating Luna until Harry saw his murderous girlfriend and decided the best way to come out of the closet with Malfoy was to Kill her.  
"Ginny and I am gay" Harry yelled as he pulled out an Elmo themed dildo and shovew it up her aaas. She screamed at the top of her lungs and thrashes about as Harry took out. A detonator and laughed evil.  
"Bye Bye Bitch!" He yelled as the explosion tore through her urethra and caused her legs to detach. She laughed as she stood herself up with her hands and breathed fire engulfing the now regular common room. Harry ducked behind a couch as the rest of the room was burnt to ashes.  
"Take this! FIREBALL!" Harry yelled as his hand grew flames of flickering black fire and he threw some at her.  
"Fly away fly away oh Lordy. Ill fly away in the mornin'." Sang an old 1920's record as Vinny grew tentacles out of her stomach and the top of her legs. They soon healed themselves rapidly as Vinny cried.  
"You'll pay for that one slut." That last comment threw Harold over the edge. He conjured a Portal straight to hell and dropped her in if. She clawed her way out using her pussy lips which were now fled with dirt.  
"GUUUUU NO!" She yelled as the dark lord Ishi wrapped his whip around her throat and pulled the Tranny in. Harry closed the portal and collapses. All of his friends were in hiding as Harry suddenly crud out in pain as bright lights emitted from his vagina. He struggled as his body shattered into three thousand pieces of lottery tickets as Ron picked them all up and shoved them in his booty hole. He giggles as his sister suddenly crawls out of his asshole, making it the size of a sharks mouth. He cried in pain as she stretched our her arms, making him explode as she walked out. She picked up Draco's bong as she ate it, her five foor long tongue wrapped around it. She patted her stomach as she saw Nevulle and Parvaytisha making love. They were giving each other oral as Ginny laughed. She ripped off her pants exposing a large stretches out sac that was her vagina. Tentacles reached out and wrapped around the two. Her vagina spit out th clothes as she limped towards the couch, these would take a long time to recuperate. Her skin turned pale white and her face looked like Orochimaru her younger cousin. She sighed as her vagina sealed up.  
Chapter Too: The Bitch ass Tits of legend  
Ginny sat watching Brazillian Cannibal porn as her body healed. Draco then rose form the shadows. "Pornacampris!" He yelled as she groaned. Her vagina spat out the now drained couple, Harry or what was left of him, and a flame thrower and her tentacles died. Her vagina was now a virgin again. She cried out as she was a huge ass slut. She then tore off her shrt. Her major boobs of legend. Her tits could end the earth as we k kw it . She blasted them with her milk jugs. They then tore them off, ripped out her tongue, and encased her in it. They then blasted her into Dumbledores stretched out ssshole, never to be found again.

**(A/N:) I find this disturbing actually that I produced this, and actually sent it to my Pervy friend. I scare myself. Enjoy. **


End file.
